Animals
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: yo siempre supe que teníamos una atracción, pero no cual quiera, el me asechaba, y yo era su presa, que en cualquier momento seria devorada. Este fic participa en el "Mini Reto de Mayo: Sexo en la oficina" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".


**Summary:** yo siempre supe que teníamos una atracción, pero no cual quiera, el me asechaba, y yo era su presa, que en cualquier momento seria devorada.

Este fic participa en el "Mini Reto de Mayo: Sexo en la oficina" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".

Estaba cruzando mis piernas con sigilo, mierda, acá hace calor o es mi idea, siento su mirada fija en mí, levanto la vista y veo que suspira, se sienta en su silla y me mira con su típica mirada fría

―Así que, Rin Akashi…―dice mirándome con esos ojos que parecían que me iban a matar, muerdo mi labio por los nervios y asiento, veo que traga duro por mi acción, pero voltea su rostro a un **cuadro** que había en su amplia oficina, le entrego una carpeta con mi expediente, resultados y título, veo que lo tomo con una rapidez que me asusto un poco, sus ojos iban al paso que leían, argh odio los nervios

―Señor Taisho…―digo casi en un susurro por los nervios, veo que despega la vista de mi expediente y me mira

―Rin, nos conocemos desde la escuela, puedes llamarme Sesshomaru sin preámbulos―dice con su típico tono frio, pongo los ojos en blanco y cruzo la otra pierna

―pero Señor Taisho, estamos en una reunión de negocios, no una junta escolar, así que quiero tomarme esto con la seriedad que debería tener-digo mirando fijo, veo que asiente aun mirando mi expediente, se sienta de nuevo y me entrega mi expediente

―bueno, señorita Akashi, su expediente es bastante bueno, buenas notas, buen título, pero no tenemos idea como será en la parte laboral―dice mirándome, asiento y bajo la mirada para evitar la suya, siempre que estoy junto a él me siento intimidada, están…dominante

―Ok, lo comprendo señor Taisho―digo mirando mis manos

―pero es un buen material, nos serviría mucho, lo que buscamos en esta empresa es perfección…―dice mirando mis piernas, las aprieto más―orden…―veo que sube su vista a mis labios, suelto el labio que estaba mordiendo―y obediencia―esto último lo dice mirándome entera, asiento nerviosa, veo la gran ventana a su espalda y veo el cielo con colores **naranja** , como las montañas escondían al enorme **sol** , dándole un respiro para que la luna tome su lugar e ilumine la noche, veo como su mirada seguía en mí, estábamos callados cuando la puerta se abre, mostrando a mi prima, Kagome, entrar con Inuyasha

―Hey, Sesshomaru, hoy hay fiesta por las ventas con el extranjero…ohh, mal momento, bueno, te espero, suerte prima-dice Kagome saliendo de la oficina, veo como Inuyasha sonreía negando y se despedía con la mano, cuando cierran la puerta veo que Sesshomaru suspira, mira las cosas en su escritorio y toma una carpeta

―bueno, señorita Akashi, como le comente, usted es un buen material así que, como es buena, necesito que sea mi secretaria, ¿acepta el empleo? ―dice mirándome con sigilo, veo que me estrecha la mano con un papel y un bolígrafo, los tomo y firmo.

Estábamos en el salón de celebraciones de mis padres, típico de ellos, haciendo fiestas en grande por ventas que solo nos ayudan a ganar más reputación de la que tenemos, veo como Rin estaba al lado mío, mirando todo el lugar con sus ojos castaños, cuando se da cuenta que la estoy observando veo que se sonroja y baja la mirada un poco

 _Flashback_

Desde que entro a mi oficina he intentado devorármela con la mirada, me siento en mi escritorio y la miro

―Pero es un buen material, nos serviría mucho, lo que buscamos en esta empresa es perfección…―digo mirando sus piernas, cuando me la imagino con el vestido **celeste** en el suelo, desnuda, mostrando ese perfecto cuerpo, a mi merced, cuando vuelvo a la realidad y veo que aprieta sus piernas―orden…―digo mirando sus labios, cuando otro viaje a mi imaginación llega, la veo hay, follandola por la boca, cuando yo me hago reaccionar, veo que suelta el labio que tenía preso y la miro―y obediencia―digo para mirarla, su cintura, sus piernas, sus manos, sus senos, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello negro suelto y como temblaba, imagine que hay estaba ella haciendo todo lo que le pidiera, cuando el sonido de la puerta me trae a la realidad, veo a Kagome y al aborto de mono de mi hermano, veo que mueven la boca pero no les prestó atención, cuando por fin se van le especifico a Rin lo del contrato, veo que firma y me entrega los papeles, le hago un gesto de que puede retirarse, veo que se estaba yendo cuando

―ah, señorita Akashi, necesito que venga para la fiesta que han hecho mis padres, pasare por usted a las siete en punto―digo mirándola, veo que asiente y se va

 _Fin de Flashback_

Veo como toma una copa de champagne y me la extiende, le niego con la cabeza

―Paso―digo y veo que asiente y la bebe.

Llevamos unas 3 horas acá, me he encontrado con Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kaede, Kouga, Ayame y con Kagura, mi mejor amiga, ella y Kag, me ayudaron a conseguir una entrevista con Sesshomaru, no creía que iba a volver a ver a mi primer amor de escuela, pero ya que, veo que Inuyasha le dice algo al oído a Kag, y debió ser algo lindo para que mi prima lo bese, pongo los ojos en blanco y ve largo de ahí, no era mi ambiente, cuando me encuentro con Kagura

―hola, ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?―me pregunta mirándome con una sonrisa

―bien, fue un poco agotadora e incómoda, pero tengo trabajo―digo sentándome en una butaca, cosa que ella imita y me mira con una sonrisa radiante

― ¿y?, ¿Cómo era?―me pregunta emocionada, Kagura ama a Sesshomaru, recuerdo que en la escuela peleamos por a quien elegiría pero después lo olvidamos y nos perdonamos

―era dominante, que quieres que diga, me sentí incómoda cada segundo por su mirada―digo tomando un poco de champagne

―Uou, bueno, pero tienes el empleo…―dice sonriendo cuando su celular suena― ¿sí?, señor Taisho…si está conmigo…al tiro…sí, sí señor, al tiro va, adiós―dice Kagura cortando, la miro interrogante y veo que pone los ojos en blanco― Sesshomaru quiere que vayas a su oficina, él se fue para haya por un problema de negocio y necesita que le ayudes―dice Kagura poniendo los ojos en blanco, me levanto de la butaca, dejo la copa de champagne y le beso la mejilla a Kagura para irme, estaba llegando a la oficina cuando la puerta se abre mostrando a Sesshomaru con unos papeles, las mangas remangadas, su cabello plateado en una coleta alta y con ojos de cansancio

― ¿Qué esperas?, ¿Qué te invite a pasar?-dice frio, entro a la oficina y empiezo.

Estaba sentada concentrada en las cantidades en mi computar, cuando

― ¿un café? ―me pregunta entregándome una taza, la tomo y bebo un poco

― Gracias―digo en un susurro, miro la hora y eran las 12 de la noche

― TERMINE―dice Sesshomaru alto, me acerco y veo que estaba bien, me lo envía a mi correo y terminamos la compra, estamos ordenando cuando yo estaba yéndome

― Me iré―digo cuando siento que Sesshomaru toma mi cintura y me voltea, tenía una mirada voraz, como si quisiera comerme viva

― A la mierda el trabajo―dice para besarme con fiereza los labios, me quedo como un hielo, impresionada y en shock, cuando reacciono y le correspondo, admito aun lo deseo, siento como sus manos subían y bajaban por mi figura, el beso cada vez se volvía más carnal, lo quiero, quiero que entre en mí, ya, siento como me baja el vestido de golpe, yo intento desabrocharle los botones pero soy torpe, el aleja mis manos y veo como se sacaba la corbata lentamente, mientras me miraba a los ojos, cuando estaba sin camisa se me acerca con aire dominante― levantate―me dice jadeando un poco, me levanto y lo miro a los ojos, se veía deseo y lujuria― siéntate en mi escritorio―dice para que lo haga, veo como empuja algunos papeles y me acuesta, me baja las bragas y el sostén, se acomoda entre mi pierna y siguiéndome con la mirada empieza a lamer mi intimidad, veo como sus ojos seguían en los míos, si lengua era experta, saboreaba cada rincón haciéndome soltar fuertes gemidos, una de sus manos va y me agarra un seno jugando con él en sus manos

― ¡Sesshomaru!...no aguanto más―digo entre gemidos, siento como se detiene y me mira

―ponte en cuatro―me dice dominante, lo hago sin quejarme cuando él toma mi cabello y tira mi cabeza hacia atrás― di mi nombre―dice en mi oído haciéndome gemir

― Sesshomaru―digo en un suspiro, escucho como se baja la bragueta y de repente lo siento dentro de mí, de un golpe, haciéndome gritar de placer

― dilo más fuerte―dice embistiéndome fuerte de nuevo haciendo me gritar como un perra

― Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru…más―digo en gemidos y moviéndome pero sentirlo, escucho un gruñido de su parte, me golpe una bofetada en el culo y me empieza a embestir con fuerza

― grita mi nombre perra―dice mientras me embestía, entierro mis uñas en la alfombra y gimo

― ¡Sesshomaru! ―grito, siento como agarraba mi cintura para atraerme más a la suya, cuando llego al clímax y me retuerzo, suelto un grito de placer y me dejo caer en la alfombra, Sesshomaru todavía no llegaba, hasta que lo sentí y gruñe en mi oído al llegar

― Eres mía, solo mía Rin―dice mordiendo mi oreja, gimo como respuesta, veo que se levanta y pone la parte de abajo.

Estábamos en la oficina, haciendo el papeleo de todos los días, desde esa noche Rin y yo follamos como animales, siempre se niega al comienzo pero termina rindiéndose a mí, le pedí noviazgo hace unos meses, pero tengo miedo de que se vaya, la miro y veo que estaba concentrada en la calculadora y una hoja, me rio por la escena y me levanto, veo que me mira y me pongo frente su escritorio

― ¿Cómo va el papeleo? ―digo divertido, veo que me entrecierra los ojos tiernamente y gruñe, haciendo que un amigo haya abajo despierte

― Chistoso, te gusta verme sufrir―dice irónica, me pongo a su lado y miro la ecuación, por favor Rin, esto es fácil, resuelvo la ecuación y veo que la revisa― al carajo todo―dice sin entender como lo logre

―señorita Taisho no se ponga así―digo yendo a mi escritorio

― ¿Taisho?, confundiste los apellidos, te dije follar como animal te convierte en animal, pero nunca me escuchas―dice divertida, la miro con una mira de amenaza y su risa aumenta

― ¿y tu amor?, no te conviertes en una perra―digo divertido y viendo cómo se sonrojaba y empezaba a tartamudear, la amo tanto por su "inocencia" , saco una caja de tercio pelo y se la dejo en el escritorio y salgo, espero un rato y veo a Rin con el anillo de compromiso―¿te casarías con este animal? ―le pregunto extendiéndole la mano, veo como unas lágrimas saliendo se sus ojos y toma mi mano para asentir y besarme.

FIN

 _Eso eso eso es todo XD_


End file.
